Harry's Strange Christmas!
by A White Rose Petal
Summary: Help of bunchies of authors coming together to create---WHATEVER THIS IS! Happy Holidays! *~A White Rose Petal~* Was under the great influence of tons of pepsi! and around 11:00 p.m. Dunno about the other authors!


Harry's Strange Christmas…

By or at least in other than the Harry Potter character's - *~A White Rose Petal~*, Malfoy's Girlfriend, The Fifth Marauder, jisuka, Mandy, Raven, Draco's Girl, Fred Weasley's Girlfriend, Morwen Parkinson (Pansy's mum or sister and if it is sister in griffindor), Mystery Girl, and ~*Princess Hermione Sorcellerie*~

Note: This story is a bunch of stories put together in a very, er…strange way, if nothing makes sense, you've made more sense out of it than what I did #:oP At the end of this will be the 12 days of Christmas…How did I get into this? (person who auditioned people!) *~A White Rose Petal~*

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

*~A White Rose Petal~*- Yello peeps! Welcome to Harry's strange Christmas. This will make absolutely positively, super ding-dong ::breath:: diddle daddle stinkin' no sense, at least I don't get it! ::Whisper:: get me out of here! ::breath:: Alright…to the first story…um…can you, can you, leave here…do you need to, hey! Can you just leave ALREADY!!!…thank you!

The Fifth Marauder: (sings) 'Tis the season to be evil, fah la la la la la la! 'Tis the 

season to use curses, fah la la la la la!

Everyone: (claps)

Draco's Girl: Jingle bells, jingle bells, evil is very grand. Oh what fun it is to 

say Crucio, and Imperio all the way!

Everyone: Wow! (cheers)

Voldemort: Be quiet, my fellow members!

The Fifth Maurader: Quiet? I don't know the meaning of quiet.

Malfoy's Girlfriend: Silentness is not one of my strong points. (grins)

Draco's Girl: I'm feeling too happy to be quiet! (runs around excitedly)

Voldemort: (sighs) Now if you could just shut up... I am proud to announce 

that today is the day when we will destroy Harry Potter, and 

Dumbledore! (laughs)

Wormtail- And how do you plan to do that master? (cringes)

Voldemort- We shall make something called the internet, and take money from the muggles!

~* Princess Hermione Sorcellerie *~ - That's all ready been done…

Voldemort - What?! I've been in hiding for thirteen years! Throw me a friggen' bone here! I know! We'll make a site where people have to use tons of elbow grease to write stories -- for no pay! The address shall be, hhhhhmmmmm, I know! [www.fanfiction.net][1] !

~* Princess Hermione Sorcellerie *~ - That's all ready been done…EW!!! You made a link!

Voldemort- geesh! Let's see maybe I should think on what we'll do afterwards first…

Malfoy's Girlfriend: We will all bow and worship to Draco Malfoy!

The Fifth Marauder: Yeah!

Draco's Girl: Draco...(sighs)

Voldemort: Calm down! I have an excellent idea...one that only an evil 

wizard of my intelligence and status could achieve.

Wormtail: What is your plan, my Lord? (shivers)

Voldemort: We will go incognito, and arrive at Hogsmeade. Then, when Harry 

Potter and his little friends (sneers) are near, we attack!

Wormtail: But what about Dumbledore, my Lord?

Voldemort: Don't worry, I'll get him somehow.

Draco's Girl: Let's go already!

All exit.

mean while at Hogwarts… [ me- Morwen]

me: another marshmallow just exploded

Fred and George: we know

Dumbledore: what's the password, I forgot?

Me: again?

Dumbledore: yes

ME: its flying cupcake

*Draco, Draco's girl and Malfoy's Girlfriend come down*

Draco: wazzzzzzzaaaaaaaaapppppppppppp??

Me: too much butterbeer. GET THE PARAMEDIC!!!!!!!

HE JUST FAINTED!!!!!!

Draco's Girl and Malfoy's Girlfriend: ahhhhhhhhh *both faint*

Pomfrey: it's ok just let me wake them up with this charm AVADA KEDAVADA!!!!!!!!!!

fudge: you used a unforgivable curse you must go to askaban with your husband

Pomfrey: nnoooooooooooooooooooooo

Fudge: yessssss !!! Master come down now!!

Voldie: Ok! I will now kill you all

*Draco's lill group as they are now called all wake up.*

Draco's lil' group: hiya!

All: hi your self.

Ron: hey I got me self a new dress robe its all pink and purblay with green polka dots!~~~~!!!!!

Me: imperu\ius curse. it was Dobby

Dobby: mesa??? nono dobby never do anything that badd.nope nope.

all: as if!

Narrator dude: you were all soupose to be all good little peeps. roasting marshmallows, getting presents and kissin-

all: ewwwww kissing???

narrator dude: as I was saying before you'll rudely interrupted me... kissing under the mistletoe-

me: hey lets play truth or dare!

every one else: OK

ME: I choose Harry

Harry: Ok Truth

ME: who do you have a crush on

Harry: Cho Chang!

All::: LOL LOL LOL

Harry: Ron

Ron: dare

Harry: go ride my firebolt through the castle shouting as loud as you can.." I am in love with Hermione!!!!!"

Ron" OK"

*grabs firebolt and does dare.*

Ron: Morwen

Me:ummmmmmm lets see. Dare!

Ron: good girl. umm go to the slytherin dorm and yell" DRACO ANDS PANSY ARE GETTIN IT ON!"

Me: OK.

*I do the dare.*

Me: the game has now ended.

where ever Voldie is hiding…

Voldemort: No! My plan is not working!

Wormtail: But, my Lord, we can always have a party.

Voldemort: Good idea. Come on, let's dance. 

(they dance to Jingle Bells)

Voldemort: JINGLE BELLS, HARRY SMELLS, I THINK I WILL KILL HIM! OH WHAT FUN IT IS TO KILL LOTS OF KIDS, HAPPILY ONE BY ONE!

Wormtail: (does the disco)

Voldemort: (jumps around) I am Mr. Flufflekins! Watch me hop!

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts:

Fred Weasley's Girlfriend (FWG): Oh my gosh, is that Fred? (smiles and laughs) Fred, come here, my darling!

Fred: Nooo! Actually, I've always wanted to be the one chased instead of the chaser. (runs away)

FWG: (runs after him)

Raven: I am Raven! Hear me caw! (caws) Hah! (accidentally knows a statue on Draco Malfoy's Girlfriend)

Draco Malfoy's Girlfriend: Ahh! (becomes unconscious, and has a dream...)

__

Malfoy's Girlfriend and Draco were dancing at…er…um…in a field of flowers…

Malfoy's Girlfriend- Oh Draco! I love dancing with you in um…_ a field of flowers_!? You've to be kidding me!!!

__

Draco-…

__

Malfoy's Girlfriend- do you know where we are?

__

Draco- cringes I don't want to know

__

Malfoy's Girlfriend- Oh Dra-- looks to left where she sees Draco's girl crying SERVES YOU RIGHT YOU LITTLE WITCH!

__

Draco-You're not a witch?! 

__

MG-notices mistake um…

*~A White Rose Petal~*- whispers no kidding…  
_MG- _You're not supposed to be here

__

*~AWRP~*- I don't wanna be here

__

MG- So why are you here?

__

*~AWRP~*- This idea of this, thing! So the authors can write THIS story, is my idea right?

__

MG- Yes… If you call this a story…

__

*~AWRP~*- This is a dream thingy right?

__

MG- Ye- WHAT?! This can't be a dream!

__

*~AWRP~* - What? It has to be real?

__

MG- No! It's a nightmare! We're dancing in a FIELD OF FLOWERS! COME ON! A FIELD OF FLOWERS?! And look at this dress! It's pink and frilly! And look what Draco's wearing! Pulls Draco by the collar A light blue shirt, with beige pants! No leather on one part of his body! COME ON!

__

*~AWRP~* - I'm leaving…

__

MG- Can't you change this?! It's your idea!

__

*~AWRP~*- shakes head Not this! Thank God! bye! waves at them and leaves to Lord knows where

__

MG- Oh no! It's starting to rain-EW Drrrrraaaaaaaccccccccoooooooooo!

__

Draco-looks over shoulder Y-yes?

__

MG- sees Draco's shirt wet showing his bod ew so much more I'm in Heav- Hey!

---------Jerked awake by *~A White Rose Petal~* pouring water on her face-----------

MG- mumbling bitch…such a nice dream looks around AAAWWWWWW…am I still here?

*~AWRP~* - unfortunately for me…

MG- sees Draco sitting with Draco's Girl I'm going to rip…

MG- Come on already!

MG- I'm MG! Not you!  
MG- That can't be! I'm MG!

MG-What's your full S/N?

MG-For me to know and for you to find out!

MG- You've got to be kidding me!

MG-TELL ME!

MG- NO!

~~~~~ OVER IN THE CORNER ~~~~~

Voldie-I don't want to sit in the corner…It makes me feel like I did something bad…

Harry- You always do something bad!

Voldie- Do not!

Harry- Do too!

Voldie- Name one!

Harry- You killed my parents, You killed Cedric Diggory, You killed an old muggle, you killed your parents-

\/oldie- my father! I killed my father!

Harry- ::ahem:: your father, his parents, moaning myrtle-

Moaning Myrtle- HEY! Harry! Why are you making fun of me? Boo-Hoo I do not moan

Everybody- looks at her with dull faces on…

*~AWRP~* - The End! Everybody jumps on her back except the two MG's who are still arguing over who's the real MG

jisuka- TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK!

FWG- You can't end it now! Not everybody's even in the fic!

*~AWRP~* - nursing back as well as possible with broken arms fine! Fine! What are we going to put in the rest of it?

~* Princess Hermione Sorcellerie *~ - Same stuff we put in all of it!

Ron-…um…did this ever have anything in it?

Harry- This is supposed to be a Christmas fic but no! takes out scroll and start reading something

Hermione- What are you reading?

Harry- How many plot holes are in this thing has- 1, 2-

*~AWRP~* - shut up! I'm getting a freaking headache! I need a Tylenol! pulls bottle out of nowhere

Harry- SEE?! Another plot hole!

Everybody but Harry- ALL RIGHT!!!

Harry-geesh…

Mandy- How did all of Voldie's gang get here?

Harry- SEE?! Plot hole!

Everybody but Harry (again)- rolls eyes whatever!

Mandy- Shouldn't we be doing something?

*~AWRP~*- Once those two stop arguing. points at MG's

-------------------- MG corner… -----------------------

MG (Malfoy's Girlfriend) -That's you signing name?

MG - Yeah so?

MG - That's it?

MG - Yes!

MG- kind of short…

MG- geesh!

MG- Mystery Girl? That's your signing name?!

MG- HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO SAY YES?!?!?!

MG- one more time!

MG- What?

MG- You need to say it one more time or it won't get into my head!

MG- geesh, yes!

MG- thank you!

MG- Finally! both walk over to peeps in the corner

~*PHS*~ - Now what?

*~AWRP~*- We sing~!

FWG- What do we sing!

*~AWRP~*- the 12 days of Christmas!

Everybody but *~AWRP~* - WHAT?!

*~AWRP~*- JUST DO IT!!!!!!!

Everybody but *~AWRP~*- fine…

*~AWRP~*- All right! We start with…Harry!

Harry- On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me ------ **A phoenix in a tall tree!**

Voldemort- On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me ------ **two beef calves!**

Everybody but Voldie- stares wide eyed

Voldie- What?

*~AWRP~*- On with the song Harry?

Harry- **And a phoenix in a tall tree!**

Malfoy's Girlfriend, jisuka, Malfoy's girl, and The Fifth Maurader- On the third day of Christmas, our true love gave to us- **Draco in our stockings!**

Voldie- **two beef calves!**

Harry- **And a phoenix in a tall tree!**

Mandy, Raven, Mystery Girl, and ~*PHS*~ - On the fourth day of Christmas our true love gave to us --- **Ron in wrapping paper!**

Malfoy's Girlfriend, jisuka, Malfoy's girl, and The Fifth Maurader- **Draco in our stockings!**

Voldie- **two beef calves!**

Harry- **And a phoenix in a tall tree!**

FWG and *~AWRP~* - On the fifth day of Christmas, our true love gave to us --- **Fred's/George's last name (we're married:P)!**

Mandy, Raven, Mystery Girl, and ~*PHS*~ -** Ron in wrapping paper!**

Malfoy's Girlfriend, jisuka, Malfoy's girl, and The Fifth Maurader- **Draco in our stockings!**

Voldie- **two beef calves!**

Harry- **And a phoenix in a tall tree!**

Sirius- On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me --- **freedom from azkaban!**

FWG and *~AWRP~* -** Fred's/George's last name (we're married:P)!**

Mandy, Raven, Mystery Girl, and ~*PHS*~ -** Ron in wrapping paper!**

Malfoy's Girlfriend, jisuka, Malfoy's girl, and The Fifth Maurader- **Draco in our stockings!**

Voldie- **two beef calves!**

Harry- **And a phoenix in a tall tree!**

Snape- On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me ---- **A fluffy pink sweater!**

Everybody but Snape- OOOOOKKKKKKKK…

Sirius-** freedom from azkaban!**

FWG and *~AWRP~* -** Fred's/George's last name (we're married:P)!**

Mandy, Raven, Mystery Girl, and ~*PHS*~ -** Ron in wrapping paper!**

Malfoy's Girlfriend, jisuka, Malfoy's girl, and The Fifth Maurader- **Draco in our stockings!**

Voldie- **two beef calves!**

Harry- **And a phoenix in a tall tree!**

Dumbledore and Dobby- On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me ------ **Socks, all colors of the rainbow!**

Snape-** A fluffy pink sweater!**

Sirius-** freedom from azkaban!**

FWG and *~AWRP~* -** Fred's/George's last name (we're married:P)!**

Mandy, Raven, Mystery Girl, and ~*PHS*~ -** Ron in wrapping paper!**

Malfoy's Girlfriend, jisuka, Malfoy's girl, and The Fifth Maurader- **Draco in our stockings!**

Voldie- **two beef calves!**

Harry- **And a phoenix in a tall tree!**

Morwen- On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me ----- **Everything Harry Potter! I can't decide!**

Dumbledore and Dobby-** Socks, all colors of the rainbow!**

Snape-** A fluffy pink sweater!**

Sirius-** freedom from azkaban!**

FWG and *~AWRP~* -** Fred's/George's last name (we're married:P)!**

Mandy, Raven, Mystery Girl, and ~*PHS*~ -** Ron in wrapping paper!**

Malfoy's Girlfriend, jisuka, Malfoy's girl, and The Fifth Maurader- **Draco in our stockings!**

Voldie- **two beef calves!**

Harry- **And a phoenix in a tall tree!**

Lucious- On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me --- **ten maids a milking!**

*~AWRP~*- That's an actual line…

Lucious- shrugged I've got maids if you want it to really be real!

*~AWRP~*- not really…

Morwen- **Everything Harry Potter! I can't decide!**

Dumbledore and Dobby-** Socks, all colors of the rainbow!**

Snape-** A fluffy pink sweater!**

Sirius-** freedom from azkaban!**

FWG and *~AWRP~* -** Fred's/George's last name (we're married:P)!**

Mandy, Raven, Mystery Girl, and ~*PHS*~ -** Ron in wrapping paper!**

Malfoy's Girlfriend, jisuka, Malfoy's girl, and The Fifth Maurader- **Draco in our stockings!**

Voldie- **two beef calves!**

Harry- **And a phoenix in a tall tree!**

Morwen- **Everything Harry Potter! I can't decide!**

Dumbledore and Dobby-** Socks, all colors of the rainbow!**

Snape-** A fluffy pink sweater!**

Sirius-** freedom from azkaban!**

FWG and *~AWRP~* -** Fred's/George's last name (we're married:P)!**

Mandy, Raven, Mystery Girl, and ~*PHS*~ -** Ron in wrapping paper!**

Malfoy's Girlfriend, jisuka, Malfoy's girl, and The Fifth Maurader- **Draco in our stockings!**

Voldie- **two beef calves!**

Harry- **And a phoenix in a tall tree!**

Ron and Draco --- On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me --- **All these girls leave us!**

Lucious-** ten maids a milking!**

Morwen- **Everything Harry Potter! I can't decide!**

Dumbledore and Dobby-** Socks, all colors of the rainbow!**

Snape-** A fluffy pink sweater!**

Sirius-** freedom from azkaban!**

FWG and *~AWRP~* -** Fred's/George's last name (we're married:P)!**

Mandy, Raven, Mystery Girl, and ~*PHS*~ -** Ron in wrapping paper!**

Malfoy's Girlfriend, jisuka, Malfoy's girl, and The Fifth Maurader- **Draco in our stockings!**

Voldie- **two beef calves!**

Harry- **And a phoenix in a tall tree!**

Everybody - On the 12th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me---- **The End of this fic!**

Ron and Draco ---** All these girls leave us!**

Lucious-** ten maids a milking!**

Morwen- **Everything Harry Potter! I can't decide!**

Dumbledore and Dobby-** Socks, all colors of the rainbow!**

Snape-** A fluffy pink sweater!**

Sirius-** freedom from azkaban!**

FWG and *~AWRP~* -** Fred's/George's last name (we're married:P)!**

Mandy, Raven, Mystery Girl, and ~*PHS*~ -** Ron in wrapping paper!**

Malfoy's Girlfriend, jisuka, Malfoy's girl, and The Fifth Maurader- **Draco in our stockings!**

Voldie- **two beef calves!**

Harry- **And a phoenix in a tall tree!**

Everybody- YES!!!!!! WE'RE DONE!!!!!!!!

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Back at starting studio

*~AWRP~*- Well there you have it! Harry Potter's strange Christmas! Scary huh? See ya!

Goes Black

*~AWRP~*- I WANT SOME COFFEE! GIMMEE COFFEE! I WANT COFFEE!

Some other guy- um…

*~AWRP~* - WHAT Some other guy?!?!

Sog- I think all the camera guy did was put the cap on…

*~AWRP~*- **_WHAT?! _**Comes over and kicks camera till it breaks but the tape is oddly untouched…

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/



End file.
